cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Sam Manson Article
See: Sam Manson Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Samantha appears as a playable DLC character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is the last added character to the Danny Phantom show, making Danny Phantom the show with the most represented characters. She uses the Fenton Peeler Suit in battle, just like in Battle for Volcano Island. Bio The gothic girlfriend of Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson. When she discovered that ghosts were invading Amity Park and that Danny wasn't around to fight them, she stepped up herself. She went to the Fenton Works Lab and was given various equipment by Maddie Fenton. She now tries to eliminate the ghosts and find her own ghost boy back. Special Powers *Fenton's weaponry mastery *Paranormal and mythology knowledge *Multilingual skill *Can transform into the Fenton Peeler Suit if fully charged during battle Quotes Intro: *"Stop it there, you carnivore!" *"I'm going to teach you a lesson, in Manson style." *"This Fenton Blaster will make it certain that you lose." *"Danny, I don't want to fight you, but I'll have to." (Intro against Danny) *"I thought I would never see you again, yet here you are. (Intro against Danny if wearing the Plant Queen costume) *"Just let me grab the Fenton Thermos so I can suck you up because you already have lost this battle." (Intro against Skulker, Technus and The Flying Dutchman) *"Remember me... from last time?" (Intro against Ember) *"And I thought I was the goth around here, but I bet you're not a vegetarian." (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"I love cats. Too bad you are crazy, else I would've adopt you." (Intro against Dr. Hutchison, Tail Lung, or (Ren &) Stimpy) *"Who does this to an animal? I'm going to send you back to the zoo where you belong." (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"Hey you're Japanese, right? Do you also like anime and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films?" (Intro against Kimi) *"Awesome a real life monster! And I bet I'm also stronger." (Intro against The Gromble or Reptar) *"Did you know that actual sea sponges aren't square... or wear square pants." (Intro against SpongeBob) *"You've sure grown a lot Timmy, you almost look like Danny... only less heroic." (Intro against Timmy) *"Still reading those science books? You should try some goth poetry." (Intro against Jimmy) Win Pose: *"Another victory claimed by Sam Manson." *"With all of this Fenton technology, you didn't even stood a chance." *"Dark magic is not something to be messing around with. No wonder you got expelled from your school." (Win Pose against Kyle) *"I almost feel like a superhero myself, saving the world from monsters." (Win Pose against The Gromble and Reptar) *"Sorry, I didn't have another choice." (Win Pose against Danny) *"And back into the thermos you go, annoying ghosts." (Win Pose against a ghost) *"I would take you home, if you weren't a spy. That would be awkward, right Agent K?" (Win Pose against Kitty) *"That outfit actually reminds me of a certain other ghost hunter... although this color scheme is way more awesome." (Win Pose against Black Cuervo) *"Maybe a recycled robot armor would have worked better." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) Victory Screen: *"And there is a lot more from where that came from!" *"This Fenton Peeler Suit works great." *"I'll show them how it is done!" *"Never understimate a goth girl." *"You had no chance deary." (Victory Screen if wearing the Plant Queen costume) *"You can also power your robot with fresh poo, then you don't need a toilet." (Victory Screen gainst Professor Calamitous) *"That's why cats shouldn't carry giant needles with them. They should be lazy and cute." (Victory Screen gainst Dr. Hutchison) *"Only add a hoverboard and you can join Valerie in ghost hunting." (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) *"I once have ridden a dragon, but never a giant lizard. I would love to try that out sometimes." (Victory Screen gainst Reptar) *"You shouldn't use blue fire, everything must be green in the household." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"We really should watch some anime together some time." (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"I think you just want some love, don't you? I'll send you to the animal shelter because I can't give it." (Victory Screen against Tai Lung) *"Only using environmental objects and still lose to me. Seems that some high-tech things are better." (Victory Screen against Tak) *"Now show me a real monster." (Victory Screen against The Gromble) *"I won't even bother to remember." (Victory Screen against Ember) *"Ha! I didn't even need Tucker's PDA for this one." (Victory Screen against Skulker or Technus) *"I hope you and Sampson will hit it off with each other, because you're going to the zoo now." (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) Miscellaneous: *"It's my turn now." (Tag In) *"Go! I'll recharge." (Tag Out) *"This has to work." (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Eat your veggies!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"UUGH!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"I must have run out of batteries." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"You're lucky I couldn't beat you to a hothouse plant." (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * *reloads Fenton Blaster and shoot upwards* (Taunt #1) *"Garbage must be sortated good, where do you go? (Taunt #2) *"Even shopping with my mom is less boring than this." (Taunt #3) Alternate Costume Name: Prom Dress First Appearance: "Parental Bonding" April 9, 2004 Bio: Although not being the type to wear dresses, she enjoys dressing herself in this single dress. She didn't wear it for a long time, she dust had the wiped off, but it is still a beautiful dress. And fighting is still possible in this dress, Sam is capable of more then you think. Halloween Costume Name: Plant Queen First Appearance: "Urban Jungle" October 9, 2006 Bio: When Sam was under the control of Undergrowth she became his queen, and was becoming a plant herself. Ivy's hanging from her arms and ankles and messy hair. Sam actually like this though, a more villainous look. However when she activates the Fenton Peeler Suit she instead transforms into her second "Queen Sam" form, however her powers remain the same. Her voice is also different in this costume, more echoing. Category:Blog posts